


Please (Don't Leave Me)

by Gassu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tony is obsessed of Bruce, a little little sex scene, kind of, really small one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Tony said please (+ 1 time Bruce did).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please (Don't Leave Me)

After the Battle of New York, Bruce didn’t know where he should go next. Back to Kolkata, maybe? He still had things to do there so it seemed quite the right thing to do and the fact that he has done his part in this Avengers-thing told him that he was no longer needed here. But as he was thinking about it, suddenly Bruce heard footsteps coming closer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“The invitation is still open, you know.”

Bruce opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at Tony. “What?”

“The invitation to my Tower. Candyland, remember?” And Bruce chuckled, to which Tony answered with a grin. “Let’s go.” and he took hold of Bruce’s forearm. That made Bruce stiffen to the touch. The reaction was usually common to people who didn’t have much of physical contact with other people. It’s possible that Tony noticed this, but didn’t care.

“I don’t know, Tony…” Bruce hesitated.

And then Tony looked at him with hopeful eyes. “You can leave anytime, but stay for now.”

Bruce blinked and swallowed. What should he say to that?

“Please.” Tony whispered.

So he stayed.

 

* * *

 

Bruce has been living with Tony for a while now. He had his own room in the Tower and the time he has been with him has made him notice how much Tony needed his presence. It was somewhat weird for Bruce to be needed just for being there, because of people’s fear of the Other Guy and if he would be honest, he never has been that person who everyone wanted usually around. So it was quite startling, but also relief.

Still after one month Bruce felt like he needed to leave the Tower. To get somewhere. To get away from New York. He was not used to being in one place, so he felt trapped and anxious and he needed to just get away.

Soon he packed some things (clothes mostly), took his worn duffel bag and went down to the Tower’s labs to find Tony. He needed to say proper goodbye to him at least and thank him for everything he has done to him. Like providing him a place to stay and work. He found Tony soon enough, tinkering with one of his suit’s gauntlets and it didn’t take long when Tony noticed him and stopped tinkering.

“Hi.” Bruce said and he was nervously standing there and squeezing little bit harder to his bag’s strap.

“Hi.” Tony answered. “Are you leaving?” His face was carefully neutral, but Bruce was sure that Tony tried hard not to show his disappointment.

“Yeah. I need to get away. Starting to feel a little claustrophobic, but I came to thank you. For everything.”

Even though Bruce was giving Tony a little reassuring smile, he couldn’t stop noticing how disappointed Tony looked like. “Okay.” His voice was small and Bruce was feeling a little guilty.

“I will come back.” Bruce said suddenly, surprising himself for promising something like that. Tony’s face didn’t lose that little frown he had, but he gave a little hopeful smile.

“That’s good. Your room will be still here when you return.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Oh, before I forget. Here.” Tony said when he took a white cellphone from one of his tables and gave it to Bruce. “It’s for you, so we can be in contact. Remember to text and call.”

Bruce was awestruck by the gesture and he lost his words for a second and was looking at the phone in his hands until he got his tongue back. “Th-Thanks. You didn’t have to.”

“No, I totally had to give it to you. It’s new. For your use only.”

And Bruce knew that there was no need for arguing. “…Thanks.”

Tony didn’t say anything else when he turned around to continue with his work, but before Bruce decided to leave, Tony turned his head to look over his shoulder at Bruce. “Have a safe trip!” and there was a smirk on Tony’s face then. Bruce smiled and left.

 

* * *

 

He has been gone for only three weeks now and Tony had texted him several times already. Many of the texts were asking when he will return and he had replied that he will still be gone for a while longer. It was somewhat annoying how often Tony wanted to know about him, but it also made his chest feel a little warmer. It was nice that someone actually cared and wanted to hear about him. Did Tony Stark miss him? Bruce smirked at the thought, because it felt ridiculous.

But it still didn’t stop him from thinking it.

 

* * *

 

Another three weeks went fast and Bruce had gotten a lot of text messages from Tony. Even couple calls too. The phone rang again and Bruce was tired, because he has been working with sick people for the whole day and it was already getting dark and he really can’t stand to hear him at the moment. So when he answered to the phone, it was with harsh voice. “What now, Tony?”

There was a little silence then, until he heard someone (Tony, he was sure) cough and then apologize. “Sorry.”

Bruce was taken aback, because _what_ – but then he realized that he was tired and annoyed and he answered a bit harsher to the phone than what he intended to do. Still he could hear that something was wrong. “Tony? Are you alright?”

Silence. Bruce didn’t like it and he was worried, but then he heard Tony’s voice again. “…I’m… fine. Sick, but fine.”

“…You have flu?”

“Yeah.” Cough. “Come home?”

He still tried to get him home (home?), though this time Bruce felt like he should be home. He may not be medical doctor, but he surely knew a thing or two to keep sick people in bed and how to offer his aid. Tony surely wasn’t resting enough and it tempted him to go home, but he shouldn’t… Stark is grown up, he can make it.

Because Bruce hesitated with his answer, Tony’s weak whine came next. “Please.”

And that is how Bruce found himself standing at airport and waiting to get back to New York.

 

* * *

 

Tony was very sick, Bruce noticed, when he got back to Tower. It seems like he got some kind of influenza. Good thing Bruce wasn’t able to get sick or he would have rather stayed far away from Tony, though the thought to leave his friend to this kind of state didn’t make him feel any better. So after he left his bag to his room and asked some information about Tony’s whereabouts from JARVIS, he went to the penthouse where Tony lived most of his time (if he wasn’t in his lab) and knocked to his bedroom door. There was a weak “Shit.”, cough and then “Come in.” And Bruce had to roll his eyes before he opened the door.

So yeah, Tony looked like shit, that was true, but it seemed like it took him a while longer to recognize Bruce and when he did he sat up on bed with a loud voice. “Bruce!” and “Ow!” and he dropped his head back to pillows. Bruce had to smile at that. There was another cough. “Ugh. Horrible headache.”

Moving closer to bed, Bruce kept smiling at Tony and then chuckled. “You look fine.” And Tony glared at him.

“This isn’t funny…” he then mumbled.

Bruce’s expression turned serious. “Sorry.” And then he moved his hand on Tony’s forehead, measuring his temperature. “Hm. Fever, it seems.”

Tony rolled his slightly red eyes. “No shit.” And then started to cough.

There wasn’t much to do for him than wait and let him heal, Bruce thought. He could only provide some help, but nothing else. Though he had to wonder who has been taking care of Tony meanwhile he was gone. “Did someone help you when I wasn’t around?” To that Tony looked at him with interest.

“Oh? Would you be jealous if someone did help me?” he smirked and waggled his eyebrows, but then started to cough and it kind of ruined whatever he tried to do. Bruce tried not to laugh.

“Yeah, because that would make you happy.” He replied with his own smirk.

He was ready for some kind of comeback from Tony, but he was just looking at him there with unusual warm smile and said nothing. Bruce swallowed. _Oh?_

Then there was a sigh. “Pepper helped around for a little while. But she is busy with the company and all… And I don’t want just anyone to babysit me.” Cough.

“So I’m a babysitter now?”

Smirk. “Of course.” Another cough.

“Mm-m.” Bruce thought about this while he rubbed his chin with his hand. “I should get you something to eat then?” and he was ready to leave the room.

“No! I ate not long ago. Don’t leave.” Tony said with voice a little louder and he started to cough.

And Bruce frowned little bit for Tony’s sudden reaction. “Okay?” He then looked around a bit and didn’t find any chairs to sit on. He couldn’t help, but let his sigh escape through his mouth. “Do you want something else then?”

Tony then looked around, not letting his eyes settle at Bruce. “You could, you know, come here. To bed.” One of his fingers was drawing meaningless patterns to the blanket. Nervous habit.

Bruce wasn’t sure what to make of that. His lips were in thin line and he huffed a bit. “I don’t know, Tony… It’s not good idea. You should rest.”

“I will rest better if you would come to bed.” Tony was still avoiding eye contact.

“Tony…”

“Please?” This time his eyes were on Bruce.

And again, Bruce succumbed to Tony’s wish. He went to lie down beside him and took a deep breath. Tony came a little closer and turned a bit to get to a nice position before he fell asleep, humming with satisfaction. It took a moment for Bruce to fell asleep too.

 

* * *

 

After Tony was healthy again, Bruce was first uncertain what to think of Tony’s sudden change of attitude. Like the fact that he would be more often closer to Bruce than before and there was more physical contact than before too.

One night they both were in penthouse, talking about arc reactor and throwing theories back and forth about how it can be used in different things. There was some jokes, laughing and they were relaxing on couch. Both sitting with relaxed postures and looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Then Bruce thought that it would be time to go to sleep and he was leaving the penthouse in order to get to his room few floors below, but Tony took hold of his hand with his own hand. Bruce turned to look at Tony with easy smile, though he had a question in his eyes.

“The night is young. Let’s watch a movie.” Tony said, careful smile on his own face. Hoping that Bruce would agree with him and settle down on the couch again. There was a small frown on Bruce’s face then, but it lasted only a few seconds before small smile appeared on his face again.

“Okay. Popcorn?”

Tony grinned then while he relaxed. “Perfect. I will choose the movie.”

Bruce nodded with a smile still on his face and went to make some popcorn for them while Tony was browsing through his movie library. He found an old James Bond movie and when Bruce came back with bowl full of popcorn, they settled down on the couch. First they had few inches between them, but the longer they watched the movie, the closer Tony went to Bruce until there wasn’t any space between them and Tony laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder and took some popcorn from the bowl which was on Bruce’s lap.

The movie came to an end eventually and they both were tired. Bruce noticed then that Tony hadn’t moved his head from his shoulder and he poked him in the arm. Tony raised his head to look at Bruce.

“Mh-what?”

“Time to go to sleep.” and Bruce gave him a warm smile. “You almost fell asleep on my shoulder.”

There was a tired smile on Tony’s face, but then it disappeared when his eyes dropped to Bruce’s mouth. “Yeah.” He replied with faint voice.

This was the moment where Bruce was sure that he should have just rushed out of the room and left to his own room. They were too tired already, but Bruce couldn’t deny his own feelings. “Yeah.” he said with his own faint voice.

“Stay.”

Bruce hesitated. “…I don’t…”

“Please.” Tony’s mouth was very close to Bruce’s own.

And Bruce kissed him and he stayed that night.

 

* * *

 

“Oh! Bruce! Oh! Harder! Yes!”

“Tony, uh! Ah!”

“I need more, Bruce, PLEASE!”

And Bruce gave him more with a deep growl.

 

* * *

 

Some weeks later the rebuild of the floors to every Avenger was finished and one by one they moved to live in Tower. Tony and Bruce didn’t hide their relationship and it seemed like no one really cared about it either. Clint even said something like “It was about time!” when they told that they really were together. Even Steve seemed to be okay with it, despite in which timeline he was born. Of course there was some conversation about how it would affect the team, but Tony and Bruce promised it wouldn’t affect their performance and if it did, it would only affect positively.

Then came a day when Avengers had to assemble. There apparently were some kind of mutated sewer rats around the city. Killing people and taking their bodies to sewers. “Ugh. Disgusting!” was something Clint had to say and some nodded around him, agreeing with his statement. After all, it was disgusting to think about bodies rotting in their sewers. Not to mention that innocent civilians were in danger too.

So they attacked the rats. There were a lot of them and one by one they got rid of them. Iron Man finished last of his rat enemies and then he tried to locate the Hulk. After looking around for a while and JARVIS couldn’t locate him, Tony felt his panic rising. “Guys, where is the Hulk?” he asked through his intercom.

“Haven’t seen him after he jumped to action.” told Steve.

“Yeah, me neither.” told Clint. “I just finished the last of those bastards so I can look around.”

“I saw him heading towards the Central Park, last time I saw him.” told Natasha.

“Aye. So did I.” told Thor.

“Okay, I will check it out.” Tony replied and closed his com. He then blasted through the sky towards the park and first he didn’t see anything else than trees, but then he saw a green figure – The Hulk – and he descended to the ground, near him. “Hey Big Guy.” he greeted him.

The Hulk turned his head a bit to see Tony standing near him and then huffed. He was just sitting there and looking at the trees and sky.

“You left.” Tony said when he took his helmet off.

Hulk just growled, but not in anger. Tony thought that he was kind of listening him while watching the sky. He then sat beside the Hulk and watched the sky too. They were like that for a while when Hulk started to get smaller and tired Bruce Banner came out. He was lying on the grass and Tony took one of his gauntlets off and went even closer to Bruce, brushing his fingers through his dirty hair and smiled.

“Hi love.”

Bruce groaned, but then gave his own little smile and replied, “Hi.” His eyes were still closed and he was dirty and his skin was covered in rat’s blood, but he seemed calm.

“Another day saved.” Tony said, while still keeping his fingers in Bruce’s hair.

There was a hum and then Bruce opened carefully his own eyes and turned to watch Tony. “Yeah.”

“The team has to hear that I found you so they don’t start to worry.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“Huh?” Tony blinked and looked at Bruce.

“Please.”

Tony carefully bend some more (as much as his suit let him) and gave a small kiss to Bruce’s lips. “I wasn’t going anywhere.”

Bruce smiled then, closed his eyes and sighed. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story's idea just came in to my head one day even though I have a lot to do in school and there is still several other unfinished Bruce/Tony stories waiting me to finish them..  
> *sigh*


End file.
